In the field of exploration and exploitation of oil and gas wells, combined perforation technology is widely used in the well completion process as an effective method to increase productivity. However, as the techniques for exploitation of oil and gas wells become more developed, oil reservoirs having low permeability, ultra-low permeability, or oil reservoirs that are difficult to draw on are exploited one after another. Conventional combined perforation technologies do not have a good effect on increasing the productivity of these types of oil reservoirs due to the limited charge volume and the low energy. Chinese Patent CN20156803.8 disclosed a combined fracturing perforation device having two types of gunpowder mounted on the cylindrical charge frame, wherein the primary gunpowder mounted in the shells inside the charge frame is columnar in shape, and the secondary gunpowder mounted outside the charge frame is cylindrical in shape. The problems associated with this device are: firstly, when the cylindrical secondary gunpowder is being mounted, the retaining ring at one of the ends of the charge frame must be removed to mount the individual cylinders one by one. This is a complex process with low efficiency. Secondly, the cylindrical secondary gunpowder occupies a relatively large space during packaging and transportation such that they are inconvenient and expensive to store and transport. Thus, there is a need to improve the structure for gunpowder charge in combined fracturing perforation devices.